The Pup Grew up!
by GavrocheTopOfClass
Summary: We won! France is finally equal. Gavroche is now seventeen years old, and after coming back from London, he reunites with Courfeyrac and the others. The only problem is that he's getting married soon, and Courfeyrac is beginning to feel strange feeling fo
1. Chapter 1: The Pup Grew up!

**The title should explain it all. AU where the revolution was own and equality has finally shown intself in France. Gavroche has grown up, he is now 17 years old. The ages of the Amis are somewhere in the 27-34 range. **

* * *

><p>"We finally get to see him today. We haven't seen Gav ever since he was 10, haven't we?"<p>

Enjolras, Jehan, and Courfeyrac were sitting in Café Musain. Courfeyrac was smiling with excitement, eager to see his old friend. He was now 26 years old. 16 when he nearly died at the barricades, ten years ago. He wondered what Gavroche looked like nowadays. He was a nice looking boy when he last saw him, before he was taken in by a nice couple who migrated to London.

"Courfeyrac, you're starting to dig into the table. Calm down." Alerted Jehan. Courfeyrac looked down and noticed his fingernails making marks in the wooden table. He pulled his hands away and settled them on his lap.

"Anticipation is getting to me! When's he gonna be here?" Asked Courfeyrac. Enjolras opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. His eyes glittered and a smile spread across his face. He pointed, and Courfeyrac turned around to see a familiar blonde haired young man. The boy was nearly knocked him over, by Courfeyrac tackling him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The boy was surprised, but smiled and hugged him back.

"Oi, Courf. It's good to see ya' again." he greeted.

"Gavroche..." Murmured Courfeyrac, tightening his hug. He pulled away when he noticed his old friend gasping for breath. He backed up and grabbed Gavroche's shoulders. He looked him up and down.

"Let me get a look at you. My...you really have grown up. What a handsome young man...have you got a lady friend yet?" He asked. Gavroche definitely looked older. He was taller than Courfeyrac now, his hair was longer, neater, and pulled back into a ponytail. His blue eyes had gotten bluer, his shoulders were broader, and his form was well built. Courfeyrac was actually extremely surprised at how deep Gavroche's voice had gotten.

"Yeah, you 'member Marie? We're plannin' on gettin' married soon!"

"Really? Congratulations! How is she?"

"Good, good! She's beau'iful, Courf, you'd 'ave to see 'er!"

"Wonderful!"

Enjolras waved.

"Uh, we're here too!"

Gavroche peered over Courfeyrac's shoulder, and smiled at the sight of his chief. He walked to the table to greet them. After he earned an embrace from Enjolras and Jehan, he sat down and set his bag down next to his chair. He looked around.

"This place 'as really changed since I've been 'ere last." He observed. He was right. Over those ten years, the wallpaper had peeled, the tables had faded, the floorboards had chipped. But, it was still the same old cafe.

"So? How have you been? What have you been doing? Have you gotten a job?" Courfeyrac assaulted Gavroche with questions.

"Ahh! Mother, stop it," he laughed, "yes, I've gott'n a job. I'm a merchant at the marketplace, I sell knitted winter gear. Makes good money, especially when January comes 'round. I've gotten a 'ouse. It's small, only two rooms, but it's a 'ouse. I actually still keep in touch with kids from the elephant." he explained. Courfeyrac's face fell.

"I heard from Grantaire that Garcaunt and Rachelle died."

"Yeah...both were struck by bullets when they approached the barricade, trying to see if I was alright. Garcaunt was only six, Rachelle was nine." Gavroche looked down at the table, but then his eyes lightened up.

"Grantaire! 'ow is 'e? Wait...'ave Grantaire and Enjolras made out yet?" He asked, chuckling. Enjolras turned bright red.

"Hah...I've forgotten that you're 17 now. I was about to scold you." Said Jehan, smiling. Gavroche laughed. Courfeyrac stared at the teenager, admiring the way he had matured over time. He was so full of life and happiness. He was still the same little boy on the inside, though. He still had that cockney accent that would never go away, and that same break in his voice when he talked in a higher tone. He still had that cute little nose twitch...

'_Whoa, cute? Don't get ahead of yourself, Courf...that would be weird...' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random update: I KNOW what you are thinking, and I understand why you think that. But the fanfiction wouldn't be like this if they weren't their original ages. I have never read or written a CourfeyRoche story, so I might as well be the first. On this fic, he's all grown up anyways, so he wouldn't be underage. If you feel uncomfortable with the fanfiction, I insist you stop reading it. I am experimenting with new ships and new writing techniques. You have the right to dislike the fanfic, and I respect that. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>Ah, there she is! Oi, Marie! Look who's 'ere!" Gavroche pulled Courfeyrac and Jehan along. Enjolras had gone to run some errands or something. A girl in a white dress and white bonnet spun around and beamed. Courfeyrac nearly gasped. Gav was right, she was beautiful. The last time he saw her, she looked like a boy. Now, she had a delicate face with soft skin. Her eyes were more hazel than ever, and her brown hair, though it was a bit unkept, was gorgeous.

"Courfeyrac, Provaire! I've missed you two boys!" she cried, pulling them both into a hug. She walked to Gavroche's side and clutched his hand.

"So how have you been?" she asked. Courfeyrac shrugged. He was still recovering from the shock of how much the girl had changed. Jehan, of course, smiled.

"Absolutely wonderful, thank you!"

"That's great! Say would either of you gentlemen care to join us one day for dinner?" She asked, pulling out her stopwatch, glancing at it, then putting it back into her handbag. Jehan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"I would be delighted, I'm not so sure about Courfeyrac." He joked pointing to the dazed boy. Marie laughed, then tugged on Gavroche's arm.

"It's almost time to leave, dear..." She remarked, "well, it's been very nice seeing you two again, drop by our house sometime tonight, if you'd like! It's a little brown shack near the old statue, you'll know it when you see the white fence."

Jehan nodded and watched the two stroll off. They obviously lived a very different life than how they lived as kids. They had quite a bit of money, that was for sure. Just one look at the clothes they were wearing. Gavroche no longer wore his blue, gold buttoned coat, not that it would still fit him. He still had his signature green cravat, though. He obviously hadn't cut his hair in the last ten years, even in a ponytail, it reached his back.

He and Marie were a handsome couple, and he was happy that they were together. Jehan looked down to talk to Courfeyrac, who was crouching. He kneeled down to his height and grinned.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Y...yeah..."

Something was bothering Courf, but Jehan didn't think to much of it. He seemed quiet for the rest of the day. When they decided that they would visit Gavroche and Marie, Courfeyrac had a bit of a slower walk than before. How could he possibly be sad? He finally reunited with a friend that he hadn't seen in ten years! He was like a father to that boy. He took care of him when no one else would.

"Jehan, there it is." Courfeyrac pointed to a tiny wooden house with a white fence surrounding it. There was smoke coming from the chimney, so they were most likely home. They approached the door, and knocked. Several high pitched barks came from inside of the house.

"Hey, Jaques, calm down! They're just guests!" They heard, as Marie answered the door. She smiled warmly.

"How nice to see that you came, come on in." She gestured. Courfeyrac laughed as a small black dog circled him and sniffed his leg.

"Gavroche is not here at the moment, he's getting firewood. He'll be here soon, though. I'll make us all some tea." She offered. Jehan thanked her as he hung up his coat. The students sat down on the small, ripped couch.

"Marie, pardon my rudeness, but how were you able to afford the outfit you have on?" Asked Courfeyrac. Marie looked down at her white dress.

"Oh, this? It was given to me by my good friend, Cosette. You know her, Marius' wife." Replied Marie. Courfeyrac nodded. He ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed, a little too loudly.

"What's wrong, dear? Is it too hot? I can turn off the furnace..."

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong, I'm just..." He had to think up a lie, "...I'm just frustrated with my hair. It's gotten really oily..." Jehan looked at him, bewildered. He looked back at him and shrugged. Suddenly, a noise at the door drew their attention.

"Oh, they're 'ere already!" Gavroche entered with a stack of wood under his arm.

"Hi, Gav!" Greeted Courfeyrac.

"'Ello! I got some more wood, 'ere..." He said to Marie. She thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, and Jehan noticed Courfeyrac tense up. Jaques suddenly pounced into the room and ran full speed towards his owner. Gavroche yelped as the dog nearly knocked him over by jumping on his legs. He laughed and stroked Jaques' black fur.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude, but may I talk to Courfeyrac outside for just a minute? We won't take long." Asked Jehan.

"Oh, sure! Take your time." Said Marie. Courfeyrac worriedly looked at Jehan, who them grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. He closed the door behind them, and sighed.

"Alright, tell me what's up."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! All day today, you've been acting as if you just lost your mother! I saw you tense when Marie kissed him, and I want to know why you're so antsy about it." Demanded Jehan. Courfeyrac stared at him for a minute, then sighed. He looked down at his feet.

"I'm just...he isn't ten anymore. I used to look after him, he depended on me. Now he's got his own house, he's about to get married...he's on his own, without me. Gav meant everything to me...and now," he paused, "now he's all grown up." Jehan looked at his friend with pity. Courfeyrac sniffled, and drew his shirt sleeve over his eye. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I know that he was like a son to you...and I respect that. You were once his age, and so was I. We know what it's like to grow up, and now he does as well. We won't be around forever." He said, giving Courfeyrac a small smile.

"But...I don't just think of him as a son anymore."

Jehan stared in confusion for a moment, then backed away, jaw dropped. His eyes widened.

"You can't be serious. Tell me you're joking." He said, his voice shaking. Courfeyrac didn't say anything, but looked up with a painful look. Jehan narrowed his eyes to the thinnest shard of glass.

"I can't believe you...you're almost nine years apart in age!"

"Does that matter?!"

"Of course it does! He has a fiancé!"

Courfeyrac kept his mouth shut. Jehan was right.

"He may already be in love with someone," he began, "but that won't change how I feel about him. If I didn't accept him, I wouldn't be letting him be with Marie right now." Courfeyrac straightened up his stance. Jehan nodded, then smiled again.

"You really do love that boy, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, before you come at me with the hate reviews, how about you close out of this window, and not read the fanfiction. <strong>

** But, yah! First chapter! I do have to admit, CourfRoche is a disturbing ship. But it's only disturbing when Gav is only ten. He's seventeen in this fic. I promise, this will not become slash in the future. It's more fluff than anything. **

** I appreciate your good or bad opinion, but if it's just plain rude, don't bother telling me. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	2. Chapter 2: Money, Money

**Second chapter. Again, I swear to a stack of bibles that this isn't slash. I draw the line there, this is just a big ol' fluff story. Also, I realize I have made a mistake in the writing. If it was ten years later, he would have been 7 before. It's seven years later, my apologies.**

* * *

><p>"Grantaire, I should'a known. Couldn't ya' at least try'n stay sober...for me?"<p>

It was a surprisingly nice day out, without a single cloud in the sky and a slight breeze coming through. Gav had decided to go to the Cafe Musain and see if any of his friends were there. Of course, a messy haired Grantaire was already drinking. When he heard the voice behind him, Grantaire turned and gave one of his big, goofy grins. He linked his arm around Gavroche's neck and laughed.

"My old boy is back! Look at you, your finally taller than me!" He remarked, putting his bottle down. Gavroche laughed with him and sat down.

"_Everyone_ is taller than _you_, 'Taire." Called a voice from another table.

"Is that Joly?" Asked Gavroche.

"The one and only." Grantaire gestured to the doctor, who was approaching them. Joly stopped and brushed his black hair out of his face. His face suddenly lit up.

"Why, if it isn't Gavroche! I see you never took my advice to cut that hair of yours." He said, pointing to the younger boy's ponytail. Gav shrugged. A couple more old friends came over and greeted him. When Courfeyrac and Jehan arrived, it was even more like old times.

"Hey, ain't this just like seven years ago?" Asked Bousset.

"Almost..." Said Gavroche. He got up, walked to Courfeyrac, and sat on his knee, "...now it's just like ten years ago." Everyone laughed, including Courf. Enjolras even giggled a bit. Everyone was just like how he remembered them. Bahorel still smiled, Bousset still snarked at everyone, Joly was still a little dork, Grantaire was still caring, Combeferre was still smart and witty...

Gavroche thought back to when he was ten. Everyone towered over him like giants, and now he was taller than most of them. When that couple took him in after the barricades and they moved to England, that was the biggest change he had ever went through. They were a family with a whole lot of money. He had never gone hungry ever since, he always had what he needed. But in London, it just didn't feel happy. But this felt happy. Being in the Musain with everyone...just like before.

"Oh! Gavroche, I forgot to show you something." Said Joly. He walked to the back room to get something. Everyone watched as he retrieved an item from the room, and come back. As he walked back, Gavroche recognized what he had gotten.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah. Your old coat."

Joly deposited the coat into Gavroche's hands. The blonde ran his fingers over the buttons, and over the tricolour cockade that was pinned to the blue fabric.

"I 'aven't seen this in forever..." He started, "...was I really this tiny?" he asked. The coat was no bigger than his arm. Joly nodded in response.

"I've kept it through the years...just in case you might have come back, which you did." He answered. Gavroche touched the part of the jacket where bullets pierced through the fabric. One ragged hole was in the shoulder, the other in the chest. Dried blood was still caked on around the edges. Compared to the tiny size of the jacket, the bullet holes looked like cannon balls had hit him.

"'Ow on Earth did I ever survive this..." He whispered to himself.

"I'm still mad at you for doing something so stupid." said Courfeyrac, smiling. Gavroche sneered back.

"Admit it, I saved you all more then once. I saved the 'ole barricade from a police spy, _and _I got us the powder that 'elped us win. I'm the reason you are all alive." He said proudly, with a smug grin on his face. Courfeyrac scoffed. Gavroche unpinned the cockade from the jacket for the first time, and pinned it to his own shirt he was currently wearing. _  
><em>

"Hold on, is that a blouse?" asked Combeferre.

"Why are you wearing women's clothing?"

"It's a phase, I know it."

Gavroche went bright red.

"N...no! This ain't meant for women! London clothing is different from France clothing. This is similar to what you guys wear, it's a waistcoat. It just has lace on it, that's all."

"Mm-hmm. Say, did you wear women's clothing back then, too?" teased Bahorel.

"I was a street boy, it was all I could get!" He argued.

"Remember the time he showed up in a corset?"

"Yeah, he didn't even have it on correctly."

Gavroche rolled his eyes, "It was winter, and it was the warmest thing I could find at the time. B'sides, I always saw Grantaire wearin' some kind of article that a lady left in his bedroom." He said, gesturing towards Grantaire, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"Whoa, does your body have the ability to produce pure sass?" Replied Enjolras. Gavroche imitated the way girls always flipped their hair.

"Of course not..." he said in a high pitched voice. This caused the whole cafe to burst out in laughter. Grantaire still had a hand over his face, hiding his blush. Chatter rippled through the small room for the next half hour. When Gavroche broke out the news about his marriage coming soon, the chatter got louder.

"Let me guess...it's that Mary girl?" Guessed Combeferre.

"Uh, 'er name is 'Marie', but close enough."

"Did someone say my name?" Called a woman's voice from the threshold. Everyone turned, and Gavroche stood up.

"Oh! 'Ello, Marie!" He greeted. He ran to her and hugged her. It was so quiet, you could hear a pun drop.

"Is that really her?" asked Enjolras, breaking the silence. Marie nodded, and smiled. She was wearing a nice pink dress with white accent, much fancier than yesterday.

"It's really nice to see you all again; I see nothing has changed." She said, with a giggle in her voice. She turned to Gavroche and frowned.

"Is that the same shirt you wore yesterday?"

"Uh..."

"It's filthy, go change it!"

"It's not _that _dirty."

"Still! We're visiting someone, you don't want to go out looking like that. "

"Marie, my friends are watching..."

Everyone watched with a smile on their faces as they conversed in hushed voices. Grantaire almost spit out his drink when Marie swatted at him slightly.

"Hey...!" Gavroche laughed, "...Alright, I change it when we get 'ome." Marie nodded.

"Everyone, it has been so nice to see you all again. But...we really must be going. We promised Marius that we'd visit 'im and Cosette." Said Gavroche, linking his arm with Marie's. Everyone said their goodbyes, and they left. Once they were gone, Jehan turned to Courfeyrac.

"Alright, tell them."

"What?"

"Tell them...about Gavroche."

Courfeyrac's breath hitched in his throat. He tugged on his cravat nervously. Everyone crowded around them, curiously. Jehan nudged him.

"I can't just tell them! It's very secret."

"C'mon, Courfeyrac, we won't judge you. Are you and Gav in a fight or something? Coz' if you are, we can help you out." Said Joly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Courfeyrac sighed and shook his head.

"It's not like that...it's..."

"Courfeyrac is in love with Gavroche." Jehan blurted out.

Everyone tensed. Grantaire winced and looked at Bahorel, who had the same look. Enjolras blinked, then relaxed. Courfeyrac turned to Jehan with a "Screw you!" kind of look.

"Um...I..."

"Gee, that's really..."

"But doesn't he have a...?"

Courfeyrac put a hand through his hair in stress. He shrugged.

"I don't mean like..._love. _He's just...I know he has a fiancé, but..." He trailed off his sentence, he had a loss for words. Enjolras patted his on the shoulder. _  
><em>

"Don't worry, Courf. We don't judge you. But...he's seventeen, you're twenty three. Not only that, you're the same gender. That's frowned upon by most people in Paris." he explained. Courfeyrac nodded, understanding him.

"It's okay to be in love with him," said Grantaire, "I've been in love with Enjolras for my entire life, and I still am. But he doesn't like romance, and I respect that." Everyone was shocked to hear Grantaire's wise words, but nodded.

"I want him to be happy, and he is. But I wanted him to be happy with me." Said Courfeyrac, choking back on tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, update. Basically, Gav has been keeping in touch with Marius for a long time, because the couple that "adopted" him were relatives of Marius'. Just to clear that up for you guys. <strong>

"Cosette!"

"May-May!"

Cosette and Marie clashed into each other, squealing. Marius approached Gavroche and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Gav."

"Nice to see you too, Marius. You've got a really big 'ouse..."

"Really? It's only ten rooms, though."

"Our 'ouse has two rooms."

Marius didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't help the shocked noise in his throat. Once Cosette and Marie had their short reunion, everyone headed to the living area. There were two big, embroidered couches in the centre! with a coffee table in between. They all sat down.

"We really do have to thank you for coming; we haven't see each other in...three months?" Asked Marius.

"Four, actually." Said Marie. She thanked the maid who brought over a tray of tea.

"Well, it's good to see you both. Did you hear the news?" Asked Cosette. Marie nodded excitedly, while Gavroche stared, confused. Marius laughed.

"Well, one of you have heard. We'll be having a child soon." Explained Marius. Gavroche's eyes lit up, and a smile crossed his face. Only now did he notice that Cosette was a bit larger than usual.

"That's wonderful! 'Ow long until it's born?" He asked. Cosette put a finger to her chin.

"From what I know, I believe he'll be born in five months."

"Are you 'oping for a girl or boy?"

"We would prefer a boy, but a girl would be nice as well."

The friends chatted for a while, catching up on news and such. When Marie brought up the fact that they were engaged, Cosette ended up crying. Once she calmed down, she swore to Marie that she would lend her a dress. Suddenly, a maid came over and whispered something into Marius' ear. He nodded and turned.

"I'm afraid this visit will have to be cut short. Something has come up that I have to deal with." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon." Said Gavroche.

"I can't wait to see your little one!" Exclaimed Marie.

"I can't wait to see that ring on your finger!" Responded Cosette. Marie and Gavroche stood up, thanked them, and set off. On their way back, they passed the old elephant statue where they both used to live. They stopped in front of it. Marie sighed and tightened her grip on Gavroche's hand.

"Can you believe it's been this long, and nothing has changed?" She breathed.

"Barely...remember when you would dress up like a boy?" Gavroche smirked. Marie swatted at him playfully. Something shiny suddenly caught her glance. She moved towards the statue slowly, until walking inside. It was smaller than she remembered it, she now had to duck to get in. She finally saw the old jar where they kept money. She closed her fingers around it and brought it outside.

"Look, it's the old money jar. We never did spend any of this, did we?" She asked, running her fingers over it's cracked surface. Gavroche examined the jar and the contents inside of it.

"No, we didn't...'Ow much do you think is in 'ere?" He asked. Marie shrugged, and pulled off the lid. She emptied it out onto her hand, but gasped when a large amount came spilling through her fingers.

"I only expected...! I didn't know this much was in here!" She cried.

"Well, we couldn't count money back then...this has got to add up to...almost seven napoleons!" Cried Gavroche. Marie nearly fainted.

**BTW, seven napoleons would be $28 in modern day North American money. That would be lot of freakin' money in the 1800s. **

"Good god," She breathed, "we've got to at least get a bigger house." Gavroche shook his head.

"This ain't enough for a 'ouse bigger than ours. We just need to use this for food and clothing." He said. Marie nodded and picked up the sous and francs that had fallen on the ground. She tossed them back into the jar and sealed it. When they got home, she locked the jar in a cabinet in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. If you are reading this, I want to say thanks. I'm not very good at writing, so I'm surprised you have read this far. It's a weird concept, I understand. I even feel uncomfortable writing a CourfRoche story, but I just wanted to experiment. <strong>

** Post a review, tell me what you think! I will not accept comments that are harsh or rude. **

**Thanks!**

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Day

**Third chapter! This isn't as popular as my other story, but I still want to write this. **

** Remember! Each reviewer gets a one-shot fanfiction on whatever ship they want! **

* * *

><p>"So...do you understand?"<p>

Courfeyrac sweated nervously in his seat, while Gavroche stared at him, shocked from across the table. The younger man tugged at his cravat and awkwardly looked around.

"Uhh...Courf, this is...really shocking...!" He replied, running a hand through his hair. Courfeyrac nodded.

"Yah, I know. I want you to stay with Marie, I just thought that I should tell you. Just to...get it off my chest." Said Courfeyrac. Gavroche nodded, showing that he understood, but he was still obviously shocked. It wasn't everyday your father figure of eight years suddenly confessed their love to you, and yet you already were with someone. Of course, he loved Courfeyrac, but not romantically. He already knew that he wasn't attracted towards men, let alone men he had known for almost his whole life.

"Courf, I understand, and it's alright. I appreciate you telling me. I sadly don't feel the same way towards you, but I 'ope you develop feelings for someone else in the future." He responded, patting Courfeyrac on the shoulder. The former student looked up at him, somewhat shocked that he actually understood. He half expected him to be grossed out. They stood up and hugged, happy that the scenario was over. They entered the main room of the cafe were Jehan, Combeferre, and Bousset were sitting.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Jehan.

"It's all good. I explained it to him, he understood completely." Courfeyrac breathed out in relief. Jehan smiled and nodded, giving Courfeyrac a look that said "I told you."

* * *

><p>"Marie, that looks absolutely beautiful. Gav is going to love it!" Cosette clapped her hands excitedly. Marie giggled and spun around in the white dress, making it flare up. The dress had nearly three layers, with frills all around. The chest was lined in embroidery and sequins in such a way that made the eye pop. It was a gorgeous dress indeed.<p>

"I also have a necklace you should wear, it's lovely." Said Cosette, who stood up and walked to her table. She pulled a diamond encrusted necklace out of a box and hooked it around Marie's neck.

"Perfect! You'll wear this. The wedding is next week, right?"

"That's correct...we just want a small reception with five or ten people."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Are you planning...you know...?" Cosette nudged Marie and grinned. Marie pushed her away playfully and shrugged.

"Is a child really a good idea for someone like me? Plus, Gavroche dropped a child once, before we came back to France. Thankfully, the poor thing landed on a couch, but he has no experience whatsoever with children." She explained. Cosette laughed. She suddenly gasped and jumped.

"What?" Marie stood up, alarmed.

"Oh, it's starting to kick." Cosette chuckled, and settled. She rubbed a hand over her stomach and hummed. Marie thought for a minute, maybe a child would be a good idea. She could already hear little pattering footsteps on the floor. If they had a girl, she could braid her hair, choose outfits for her...

"Marie, you're spacing out." Said Cosette, waving a hand in front of her younger friend's face.

"Oh...sorry."

Later that day, Marie was making soup for dinner. As she stirred the mixture, Gavrochre treated the furnace fire. Marie hesitated, and sighed.

"Gavroche?" She asked. The blonde looked up.

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking...after marriage...you know, in a year or two..." Marie trailed off. Gavroche stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What? Now I'm curious." He joked, and started playing with her hair. Marie gave a small smile, then sighed again.

"I was wondering...what would you think of having a child?" She asked. Gavroche stumbled backwards, obviously shocked. He awkwardly looked at his feet, and grasped onto a chair for support.

"Uh...you mean...a baby?"

"Yes."

"Like a real one? I don't...um..." Gavroche blew out a large puff of air and sweated nervously. Marie took his hands.

"Don't you think it would be great to start a family, though? You...me...and a little boy or girl." She softly said, her eyes sparkling.

"But...'ave you seen me with a child lately? I'm not exactly what you would call the fatherly type...but...if you feel like we should start a family, I guess we could manage a child or two." He replied. Marie beamed and hugged him. He hugged her back. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

_Maybe_.

* * *

><p>"So...? What's got your fingers in a twist?" Asked Joly. The medic was accompanied by Grantaire, Gavroche, and Bahorel. Gavroche sighed and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"Marie...wants to 'ave a child." He explained, head-in-hands. Grantaire grinned, and Bahorel swung his arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Ahh, look at that. He's getting all flustered!" Teased Grantaire, smacking his hand on the table and laughing. Joly shook his head and smiled. Joly had a little girl of his own, named Angel.

"I know how it's like when a lady wants a little tyke..." He explained. Gavroche smirked and laughed a bit.

"You're used to it, I'm only seventeen." He said.

"Trust me, it'll get better." The medic explained, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

* * *

><p>"How handsome you must feel today...wait..." Courfeyrac stepped towards Gavroche and straightened the ratted green cravat. Gavroche sighed, smiled, and rolled his eyes. Courf was treating him like a mother treats her child on the first day of school.<p>

"Courf, stop cryin'." Whispered Gavroche, playfully slugging Courfeyrac in the shoulder. The older man wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe you've grown up so much, my boy. I never thought this day would come." He explained.

"What?"

"I didn't mean that as an insult! I mean...I...didn't think...ahh, I'm a mess. Don't look at me anymore, I don't want you to start crying. Get out there, _mon petit_." Said Courfeyrac, spinning Gavroche around and giving him a little shove. Gavroche tensed a bit at the old nickname, remembering the days when he was just a little boy. He wasn't so petit now. He suddenly looked up, realizing that everyone was staring at him. He straightened himself up as if nothing had happened. As he walked, he winked at the guests sitting beside him. All of the Amis were there, Cosette and Marius were waving at him silently, and even his old friend Jaques was flashing him a thumbs-up. Gavroche began to sweat. This was the day, wasn't it? If he hadn't went outside at that meeting seven years ago, he would have never met Marie, and this day would have never come. He protested against the tears that welled up in his eyes. He was nervous. When he stopped up front, he glanced back at the crowd. Was that...?

His adoptive mother and father were sitting right up at the front, beaming proudly. Gavroche's heart clenched. They came all the way from London to see his marriage. And beside them sat none other than Éponine. She caught his eye and waved. He waved back, casting a thankful look. Éponine hadn't come with him to London, but when he returned to France, she visited him as often as she could. She was already married, but refused to reveal who the husband was. After smiling at his sister, he suddenly froze.

"There she is!" Cosette whispered loudly. And there she was. Marie stood at the end of the hall, linking arms with Jean Valjean himself. Gavroche laughed a bit. Marie was taken away from her birth father the day they met, and Valjean was the only father figure she had. She was grinning ear to ear, and my, did she look lovely. The dress that Cosette had lent her really did suit her. Marie stopped in front of Gavroche and smiled at him. He winked back. They both chuckled as a young girl skipped down the hall, pelting flower petals at everyone. That was Joly's little girl, Angle. She proudly bounced up to her seat and watched. There was silence for a long period of time.

"Um...where's the bishop?" Asked Gavroche. Everyone looked around, shrugging. Marie's face fell, until someone clomped up before them.

"Ahh, good 'ol Grantaire." She said. Grantaire smirked and cleared his throat.

"Judging by the fact that our bishop is running incredibly late, I'll serve as his role for now. You two were binding by god...blah blah blah...till death you may part...blah blah...I honestly haven't remembered any of it...alright, finished. Go hug your wife, you little slugger." Grantaire patted Gavroche on the back and sat back down.

A loud giggling swept through the audience. Gavroche looked at Marie, and shrugged. She shrugged back. He smiled at her, and kissed her passionately, drawing a loud applause from the audience. Cosette screeched her head off, Bahorel and Grantaire were cheering much louder than everyone else, the others clapped calmly.

Courfeyrac couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and crashed into Joly, sobbing into his shoulder. Joly smiled and patted him comfortingly. He looked up at Gavroche, and noticed how incredibly happy he looked. The smile that covered the boy's face warmed his heart. Joly suddenly screamed as Courfeyrac blew his nose into his cravat, pushed him away, and undid the now contaminated accessory. He pulled another one from his pocket and quickly tied it around his neck.

"I'm here! I'm here, I'm sorry! I seemed to lose my way!" And old voice filled the room. Everyone turned to see a bishop hurrying his way up the hall and stopping in front of the newly we'd couple. He smiled in apology, and began to take out his book.

"There's no need to, we got a bishop already. We're already married now, we don't need your services." Said Marie. She linked her arm with Gavroche's and they walked out of the building. The bishop stood in his place, shaking in confusion. As everyone left around him, he just stayed in his spot.

"But I wanted to celebrate with everyone..." He muttered, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, our little Pup found a Pupette! Happy times! <strong>

** Sneak peek of next chapter: **

"Courf, where are you going?" Asked Gavroche. Courfeyrac smiled in pity and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going away for a few days; you can expect me back. It's a dangerous journey, but you're fully happy now. My mission is complete. I can now die in peace if I have to." And he was gone. Gavroche immediately followed him outside into the snow. He grabbed his shoulder and sound him around.

"But why so soon? You can't risk your life because of me!" Cried Gavroche. Courfeyrac sighed.

"Like I said, my main goal in life was to watch over you until you were grown up and happy. My goal is complete, and so is my life. I promise, I'll try my best to make it back. I love you guys, but my mother needs help." He explained. Gavroche knew he couldn't stop Courf from helping his Maman. He never had a caring birth Maman himself, but he knew they were something to treasure.

"Gav, please understand tha-" **  
><strong>

**Why did Courfeyrac pause? Find out in the next chapter! And remember, all reviewers get a one-shot of the pairing of their choice! **

** -GavrocheTopOfClass**


End file.
